wondercinematicuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Guardians
The Guardians is a 2014 superhero film, and is the first instalment of the franchise as well as the Wonder Cinematic Universe. The movie was released on February 7, 2014. The film features an ensemble cast including Kellan Lutz, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Sean Melton, Bethany Mota, Gage Gray and Jessica Sula. Synopsis Six unlikely people cross path with each other, only to discover rings that have chosen them to be the protecter of Earth. As Guardians of the planet, the six must learn to work together and trust that they will be able to protect Earth from a cosmic tyrant keen on taking Earth's resources. Plot In 139 AD, seven Algens from the planet Algenheim escape to Earth from Javerin (Dominic Monaghan), a Jenock tyrant who wants to harness the Algens’ powers from the Rock that they possess. The algens crashes their ship into Javerin’s, sending him deep into the bottom of the ocean, while they crash below the Earth killing them instantly. In the 21st century, Wren Elkins (Kellan Lutz) visits the Yosemite park after being relieved duty from the military, and encounters Tess Goodwin (Mary Elizabeth Winstead), saving her from a bear. Meanwhile, Noah Aldrich (Sean Melton), son of Aldrich Industries CEO Adam (Callum Keith Rennie), rides his bike past Max Roden (Gage Gray), who is looking for his father who disappeared in the park a few years back. Noah avoids Max as he looses control and crashes onto a rock. Wren, Tess and Max rushes to help, as Brooke Keenan (Bethany Mota) approaches, informing them that she is trained in First Aid. As she tends to Noah, a hiker, Faith Matheson (Jessica Sula) notices a hole that has opened from Noah’s crash, causing the whole lot of soil the six of them were standing on to collapse. They find themselves in a cave and discover six rings, before escaping back onto the trail before the cave collapsed. The next morning, they each discover that the rings have granted them superhuman abilities. Elsewhere, in the pacific ocean, Javerin’s ship is found and he is awakened, going on a killing rampage. Wren, Tess, Noah, Max, Brooke and Faith returns to the cave together, and discover a spaceship deep into the caves buried, where they meet Alkaban (David Spade), who survived by being in stasis. He tells them of the history of the Algens, and how they were chosen to be there to serve as Guardians. In disbelief, the six leaves the ship with no intention of becoming Guardians. Max’s mother, Theresa (Rachael Harris) notices that Max is acting weird, but Max assures her that he is well. Max manages to persuade the rest about being Guardians and they return the next day to start their training. After a week of training, Tess discovers that Alkaban wants to train them as their powers combined have the ability to open a portal to Algenheim, allowing Alkaban to return home. Feeling used, the Guardians leave once again. In her sleep, Brooke senses that something terrible is going to happen, and urges the other Guardians to return to the ship. They arrive to find Javerin looking for the rings. They try to fight but is quickly defeated and wounds them. Alkaban sacrifices himself so they can escape before the ship explodes. Javerin, whom after waking sent a distress signal to the Jenocks, brings his army to San Francisco, causing chaos in the streets. Javerin takes the Guardian’s families as hostage. After defeating the Jenocks wrecking chaos in the streets, the Guardians board Javerin’s ship to face him. A battle ensues and Theresa is killed after saving Max’s life. The six of them combine their powers to defeat and kill Javerin, as all his army falls. The Guardians attract the attention of Malcolm Sloan (Dennis Quaid), who helps in taking in the alien artifacts. The Guardians return to their life as they accept their responsibility as the protector of Earth. In the mid-credits scene, the remains of Javerin’s smaller ship is taken to a remote island facility, overseen by a man named Alexander Roden (Garret Dillahunt), Max’s father who disappeared. Cast * Kellan Lutz as Wren Elkins * Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Tess Goodwin * Sean Melton as Noah Aldrich * Bethany Mota as Brooke Keenan * Gage Gray as Max Roden * Jessica Sula as Faith Matheson * Dominic Monaghan as Lerock * David Spade as Sebastian Neuman * Rachael Harris as Therese Roden * Rebel Wilson as Holly Freimont * Caitlin Carmichael as Jane Goodwin * Brant Daugherty as Noel Aldrich * Cody Christian as Nolan Aldrich * Natascha McElhone as Lucila Kinsey * Callum Keith Rennie as Adam Aldrich * Dennis Quaid as Malcolm Sloan * Zac Efron as Vince Mackey/Huntsman Category:The Guardians Film Category:WCU Film Category:Phase 1 Film